


Così diversi da cercarsi, così necessari da completarsi

by floricienta24



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Sentimental, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floricienta24/pseuds/floricienta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]"Mmm, non credo che sarà così facile. Siamo due mondi completamente diversi io e te."<br/>"Eppure ci siamo trovati."<br/>"Fino a cercarci a vicenda?"<br/>"Sì, siamo entrati nel mondo dell'altro ormai."<br/>"Forse non avremmo dovuto varcarlo."[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è pubblicata su efp sul profilo della ragazza che ha fatto con me questa role e mi ha chiesto di pubblicarla anche in questo sito, quindi vi presento la nostra storia così come lei ha fatto xD
> 
> Buonsalve fandom di No.6!   
> A dire il vero sono piuttosto emozionata di poter pubblicare qui questa fan fiction, che tanto fan fiction non è...  
> L'idea è arrivata da una role con cui io e un'altra ragazza/autrice ci stiamo ormai dilettando da parecchio tempo.   
> Andiamo, penso che ognuno di noi ha sentito parlare di role oppure ha provato a farne una... insomma, quel "giochino" dove ti diverti a interpretare un personaggio che ti piace, ecco per me e questa ragazza è stato proprio così.   
> Solo che all'inizio era cominciata tanto per gioco, senza capire dove si volesse andare a parare, poi abbiamo visto che portandola avanti stavamo sviluppando una vera e propria storia.   
> Così ho chiesto il consenso di poterla trasformare in fan fiction ed eccola qua!   
> Quindi troverete _Flowermoon_ nei panni di Nezumi -e Rikiga *coff coff*- e floricienta24 che interpreta i dialoghi di Shion -e Inukashi *già perché l'altro guastafeste non può mancare*-   
> Sfortunatamente, per quanto abbiamo cercato di recuperare, non siamo riuscite a riprendere la parte iniziale della role, quindi -almeno all'inizio- non sarà esattamente come è stata partorita nelle nostre menti.   
> Comunque spero che la lettura di codesta fan fiction sia per voi gradevole quanto per noi sia divertente la nostra role.

__ "Giorno e notte; Luce e Oscurità; Terra e Vento; Uno che abbraccia ogni cosa e l'altro che cerca di buttare via tutto.   
Sono così diversi eppure così simili."   
[No.6 Beyond-Inukashi's Days-traduzione presa da Karasuto.blogspot]  

 

 

Così diversi da cercarsi, così necessari da completarsi

 

-Capitolo 1-

  
 

Shion mescolò piano la zuppa di verdure che stava cuocendo sulla stufa.   
Ad ogni giro del cucchiaio corrispondeva un'alzata di sguardo al muro davanti a sé: un orologio analogico scandiva il ticchettare del tempo ed era l'unica cosa udibile oltre ai sospiri del ragazzo.   
Nonostante sapesse bene che Nezumi era solito rincasare a casa tardi dal lavoro, anche parecchie ore dopo il tramonto, proprio non ce la faceva a coricarsi a letto da solo.   
Ormai preparargli una cena, pure se misera e con quel poco indispensabile che potevano permettersi, era diventato un rito quotidiano; un'abitudine che il ragazzo non riusciva più a scrollarsi di dosso.  
Non era un atto di ringraziamento per averlo salvato da No.6 o per continuare a permettergli di vivere in quella stanza-deposito piena di libri, semplicemente era diventato parte di una routine giornaliera.  
Quando avvertì le chiavi girare nella vecchia serratura di ferro del portone di legno ebbe un tuffo al cuore, anche quella sera Nezumi era finalmente rientrato a casa.   
"Sono tornato." Parlò il ragazzo moro. Sebbene la sua splendida voce risuonò limpida, una punta di stanchezza era percepibile in essa.   
"Bentornato." Lo accolse Shion con un sorriso; sorriso che scomparve subito nel vedere l'irritazione che Nezumi gli rivolgeva unita a un atteggiamento di indifferenza e di fastidio.   
Sembrava voler dire:  _"Taci, non parlare, non osare nemmeno fiatare."_    
Le sue labbra si imbronciarono: vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto da settimane, sì, ma erano ancora due completi estranei costretti a una unione di convivenza forzata.   
Certo, a Shion non dispiaceva vivere a contatto con Nezumi, era onorato che il ragazzo stesso, suo salvatore, non lo buttasse fuori di casa a calci ma avvertire la sua scontrosità ogni giorno era frustrante.   
La delusione che provava in quel momento era talmente grande da non avergli fatto nemmeno notare che Nezumi si era già sdraiato sul letto con il viso rivolto verso al muro.   
"Ultimamente torni a casa sempre più tardi..." Soffiò piano. "Devi essere davvero impegnato con una nuova sessione di spettacoli teatrali." Sollevando il cucchiaio da dentro la pentola piena di zuppa si chiese se avergli preparato la cena anche quella sera avesse effettivamente un senso.  
Nezumi si passò la mano sul viso stanco.   
"Già, ne stiamo mettendo in scena un altro."   
A quelle parole Shion batté le mani entusiasta.   
"Chissà di cosa si tratterà! Cosa avete scelto di rappresentare e tu che parte avrai?"   
Parlava troppo, sì decisamente chiedeva anche troppo.   
Nezumi si sollevò dal letto mettendosi seduto. Era stanco, avrebbe risposto alle domande di Shion senza ribattere per una volta tanto.   
"Shakespeare, la tragedia di Romeo e Giulietta."   
Ma Shion era troppo ingenuo, forse troppo inconsapevolmente ostinato per demordere.   
"Oh! L'ho letta poco tempo fa! Tu che parte hai? Aspetta, non me lo dire. Sicuramente una delle parti principali!"   
Nezumi si scrocchiò il collo per poi massaggiarlo.   
"Hm, beh sì ho una delle parti principali..." Aveva risposto così, senza pensarci troppo e sperando che Shion interrompesse quel suo interrogatorio.   
Previsione errata.   
"Quanto mi piacerebbe poter venire a vederti!"   
Silenzio.   
"Impossibile." Rispose schiettamente Nezumi.   
Shion abbassò le spalle, ancora una volta Nezumi aveva fatto scemare tutto il suo entusiasmo.   
"Perché? Che problema c'è?"   
"Perché no. Ti basta come risposta?"   
I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi studiandosi.   
"No. Ma tanto so che non mi darai alcuna spiegazione, quindi è inutile che io continui a insistere."   
Nezumi si alzò dal letto e lo raggiunse per scompigliargli i capelli. "Bravo, vedo che quando vuoi hai del giudizio." Disse ignorando le proteste di Shion. "Questa zuppa è pronta?"  
Shion gli passò una scodella già pronta con il consueto sorriso sulle labbra.   
Alla fine, per quanto Nezumi fosse scontroso nei suoi confronti, accettava sempre ben volentieri quel piccolo gesto che era solito rivolgergli la sera e tanto bastava per far riempire il suo cuore di gioia.

 

Fu quando ebbero finito di mangiare che Shion ne combinò un'altra delle sue: senza pensarci, diede voce ai suoi pensieri.   
"Potrei aiutarti!"   
"Uh?" Nezumi sbatté le ciglia senza capire e Shion allargò le braccia più contento che mai.  
"Potrei aiutarti a ripassare la tua parte! In questo modo è un po' come se ti vedessi a teatro!"   
"Mm..." Mugolò appena Nezumi.   
"Se hai la parte principale allora significa che tu interpreti Romeo! Quindi io farò la parte di Giulietta!"  
In preda a una smania frenetica Shion corse a recuperare il libro in questione, perso chissà dove, in una posizione che solo lui poteva conoscere a memoria.  
"Non è un ottimo compromesso?"   
Nezumi non sapeva davvero cosa rispondere. Assecondarlo o no? Ormai Shion aveva già il libro in mano e lo stava sfogliando alla ricerca di una parte da recitare.   
"Che parte potremmo fare?" Chiese continuando a sfogliare. "Questa potrebbe essere perfetta!" Sorrise e puntò i suoi occhi viola contro quelli di Nezumi che sospirò rassegnato; ormai Shion era partito in quarta per questa cosa: era troppo tardi per recuperarlo e lui era troppo stanco per ostacolarlo.   
"Leggi le battute... io risponderò di conseguenza."   
"Certo." Asserì Shion cercando di darsi un tono formale.   
" _Pellegrino alla tua mano tu fai troppo torto, che nel gesto gentile essa ha mostrato la buona devozione che si deve. Anche i santi hanno mani e i pellegrini le possono toccare. E palma a palma è il modo di baciare dei più pii palmieri._  
Nezumi fece un passo indietro disgustato.  
"Che cosa è? Mettici almeno del sentimento!"   
Shion gonfiò le guance indignato.   
"Non sono un attore come te, non sono in grado di recitare con sentimento! Posso solo... Niente, lascia stare. Piuttosto adesso devi rispondermi."   
Ovviamente Shion fece in modo che Nezumi non potesse leggere le battute allontanandogli il libro da sotto gli occhi, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso essersi proposto per aiutarlo a ripassare.   
Ma, come si aspettò, Nezumi era più che preparato a riguardo: difatti chiuse gli occhi e si schiarì la voce, quella che ne seguì fu la perfetta replica del tono di un uomo in piena adolescenza.  
_"Santi e palmieri non han dunque labbra?"_  
Al contrario lui non era così pronto, aveva bisogno del libro sotto.  
_"Sì, pellegrino..."_  Tentennò.  _"Ma quelle sono labbra che devono usare per le preghiere."_  
Proseguirono quindi così: fra l'incespicare di parole da parte di Shion -troppo abbagliato dalla bravura di Nezumi- e la voce ammaliante di quest'ultimo, fino alla conclusione del dialogo.   
_"O colpa dolcemente rinfacciata! Il mio peccato succhiato da te! E rendimelo, allora, il mio peccato."_  
Poco prima il bacio era stato volutamente evitato considerandolo non necessario per una semplice esercitazione ma quando Nezumi vide Shion rilassare il viso e chiudere gli occhi esibì il gesto a comando. Sfiorò leggermente le proprie labbra contro quelle del ragazzo in un bacio appena accennato e troppo delicato per poter essere avvertito.   
A quel punto il dialogo si sarebbe dovuto concludere con l'ultima battuta di Giulietta che, però, tardava ad arrivare.   
"La battuta..." Sollecitò Nezumi.   
"Hm? Cosa?" Chiese confuso Shion.   
"Manca ancora una battuta per concludere."   
"Oh.." Shion si risvegliò dal suo torpore e corse a cercarla per rispondere.   
Quando la trovò la recitò con una incredulità che sicuramente non apparteneva a Giulietta.   
"Sapete baciare... nel più perfetto stile..." Aveva la voce confusa, sorpresa, forse un po' scettica.  
“Che ti prende?” Domandò Nezumi.  
“Stavo pensando che è stato il mio primo bacio...” Dichiarò Shion con sincerità per poi abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzato, cosa che fece scoppiare Nezumi in una risata cristallina.  
“E quello tu lo chiami bacio?”  
“Perché? Che cosa era?” Chiese Shion fingendo una falsa ingenuità.  
“Tu non hai idea di come siano dei veri baci sulle labbra e con la bocca. In confronto, quello di prima è stato solo una carezza, nulla di più.”  
“E allora com'è un vero bacio?”  
Nezumi fece un passo indietro; la voglia di sapere e di conoscere di Shion non si fermava davanti a nulla, nemmeno quando la situazione era evidentemente imbarazzante.  
“Beh...” Si grattò il capo. “È sicuramente molto più eccitante di quello di poco fa.”   
Ma come ci era finito in una situazione simile?  
“Fammi provare allora!” Esclamò con convinzione senza staccare  il suo sguardo da quello di Nezumi.  
Questa era davvero il peggior momento in cui potesse incappare.  
Rifiutare quella richiesta sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice, ovviamente poi avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con uno Shion testardo e irrequieto e quello sarebbe stato ancora peggio.  
“Allora... Prova a baciarmi e vediamo cosa ne esce fuori.”  
Che assurdità stava dicendo?  
Naturalmente Shion non si lasciò sfuggire quell'occasione di poter imparare qualcosa di nuovo e mai sperimentato prima, perciò, ingenuamente, fece scivolare le sue mani dietro al collo di Nezumi e si alzò leggermente sui piedi per scoccargli un bacio.  
All'ultimo si rese conto che tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato un misero bacio a stampo.  
“Tutto qui?”  
“Fammi riprovare!” Lamentò Shion cercando di nuovo le labbra dell'altro, labbra che ovviamente si scostarono accompagnate da una leggera spinta della mano sul suo petto.  
“No, saresti un caso perso comunque. Cielo, se baciassi così la tua  amica ne resterebbe davvero delusa.” Portò le proprie dita a stringere il mento di Shion. “Stai a vedere, ti mostrerò com'è un vero bacio fra adulti.”  
“O-Ok...” Biascicò Shion mentre vide Nezumi abbassarsi su di lui.  
Il contatto delle proprie labbra con le sue fu più caldo di quanto avesse immaginato; si stupì persino di quanto esse potessero aderire e combaciare perfettamente. Ma quando le labbra dell'altro forzarono le proprie ad aprirsi e la lingua di Nezumi andò a stuzzicare la sua, quel contatto che si era creato si perse.  
Nezumi l'aveva previsto quindi era già pronto a tirarsi indietro, si sorprese invece nel sentire la mano di Shion aggrapparsi al proprio maglione, la sua bocca tornare ad appoggiarsi sulla propria e la sua lingua andare a cercare l'altra.  
Era alle prime armi ma aveva già compreso come fosse un bacio fra adulti.  
“Questo come si chiama?” Si sforzò di chiedere quando il bacio terminò, aveva il respiro forzato e le labbra forse un pochino più gonfie di prima.  
“È un bacio alla francese...” Fu l'incredula risposta di Nezumi.  
Il candido Shion, che ignorava persino come si chiamasse un bacio simile, solo poco prima aveva risposto al bacio in modo forse non perfetto ma molto coinvolto.  
“Alla francese, eh...” Shion chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò di nuovo al viso di Nezumi pronto ad assaporare ancora le sue labbra, soltanto le mani di Nezumi, artigliandogli le spalle, lo riscossero fino a riportarlo alla realtà.  
“Eh no. Un bacio basta e avanza.” Con quelle parole lo allontanò da sé.  
“Ma Nezumi..!” Urlò Shion deluso per essere stato respinto, reazione che riportò il ragazzo a rivolgersi ancora una volta verso l'amico. “Non posso resistere adesso! Le tue labbra assomigliano a un fiore che aspetta di essere impollinato.”  
Calò il gelo improvvisamente; lo avvertì Nezumi come lo avvertì Shion solo che il primo rimase esterrefatto da tanta sconsideratezza il secondo invece intuì di avere appena sparato una grossa bomba.  
“Cioè, volevo dire...”  
“Che paragone orribile!” Dichiarò Nezumi adirato. “Ma come parli? Le labbra o le mordi o le succhi!”  
Shion allargò le braccia in risposta.  
“E quindi che dovrei fare? Morderti le labbra?”  
Il palmo di Nezumi andò a spiaccicarsi sulla propria fronte.  
“No. Per favore adesso andiamocene a letto a dormire. Starti a sentire mi fa venire un mal di testa...”  
Shion annuì e capì che era meglio non insistere facendo qualche passo verso il letto. Tuttavia all'ultimo si fermò; afferrando appena appena la coperta non poté resistere dal fare un'ultima domanda al suo coinquilino.  
“Però non hai mai pensato che io vorrei davvero baciarti..?”  
Se prima Nezumi aveva avvertito il gelo adesso poteva dire che l'intera temperatura della stanza si era effettivamente abbassata.  
“Ecco, questo sarebbe davvero un problema...”   
Era una risposta uscita come se fosse poco più di un sussurro ma risultò più udibile e chiara di ben tante altre.  
"Un problema? Perché dovrebbe esserlo?"   
Nezumi sospirò, maledizione non doveva farlo!  
"Siamo due estranei e due estranei non si baciano certo fra di loro."   
Shion ammutolì in cerca della risposta adatta.  
"Ci siamo salvati a vicenda, ci vediamo tutti i giorni per tutto il giorno e io dipendo da te."   
Nezumi si passò una mano fra i capelli, cosa rispondere per farlo desistere?   
"Viviamo insieme solo per forza di cose, non c'è alcun legame speciale fra noi..."   
Era la verità in fondo, no?   
"Io speravo di sì..." Fu la flebile risposta di Shion prima di scivolare deluso sotto le coperte.   
Nezumi abbassò gli occhi, aveva ferito Shion e questo lo sapeva. Ma...  
"Non è che io e te siamo completamente estranei, ma credo sia meglio che continuiamo comunque a mantenere le distanze..."   
La sagoma di Shion, avvolta dalle coperte, si mosse piano e la sua testa fece appena capolino all'esterno.   
“È tardi Nezumi." Se la risposta di prima era stata appena udibile questa a malapena si percepì, nonostante ciò le orecchie allenate di Nezumi la sentirono lo stesso.   
"Tardi?" Ripeté.   
"Ormai non posso più mantenere le distanze da te..." Sussurrò Shion con il viso rivolto verso il muro e le spalle girate verso Nezumi: non voleva assolutamente essere guardato in volto.   
"Gli esseri umani sono davvero troppo difficili e complicati..." Fu l'unica replica di Nezumi a riguardo, anche se non capì se lo stava dicendo per davvero a Shion o se stava soltanto pensando ad alta voce.   
"Anche tu sei un essere umano, non dirmi che verso di me provi indifferenza..." Shion strozzò le ultime parole in gola.  
"No, non provo indifferenza. Almeno non verso di te." Rispose Nezumi dopo un po'.  
Non capì se fu per l'effetto delle parole o se per il tono di voce, sta di fatto che vide Shion girarsi verso di lui e sorridergli.   
"Questo significa che hai un legame con me. Ne sono felice."   
La totale sincerità di Shion era disarmante in certi casi, riusciva a far cavare di bocca persino a lui parole che mai avrebbe voluto dirgli.   
"Perché mai?"   
Forse evitare l'essere diretti con Shion era l'unica possibilità di difesa da dover adottare ma la sua bocca aveva già parlato per lui, troppo tardi quindi rimangiarsi indietro le parole.   
"Perché credo di provare qualcosa per te..."   
Nezumi fece un passo indietro.   
"Certo, provi gratitudine verso di me per averti salvato la vita e curiosità perché ti sono completamente estraneo.”  
Doveva essere per forza così, doveva.   
"Questa è solo una minima parte dei miei sentimenti per te." Il viso di Shion corse a nascondersi sotto il cuscino.   
Bisognava dire qualcosa subito, immediatamente.   
"E allora fattela passare!"   
Non voleva ferirlo ulteriormente ma gli uscì comunque un tono piuttosto acido.   
Ad ogni modo, Shion non ci fece caso e continuò a negare con la testa.   
Testardo come al solito.   
"Stiamo facendo un discorso davvero assurdo." Contemplò Nezumi girando il viso.   
"Se è così assurdo allora facciamo l'amore!" Esordì Shion facendo leva sulle mani e alzandosi di scatto dal letto.  
Nezumi non ci voleva credere: cosa aveva appena detto? Sperava di tutto cuore di avere capito male ma l'espressione decisa e convinta di Shion fece crollare tutto.  
Deglutì a vuoto, in un modo o nell'altro tutta quella stramba situazione andava fermata.   
"Mai... non lo farei mai."


	2. Capitolo 1

Shion lo guardò irremovibile e calmo, con piena decisione.   
La fermezza di chi voleva una risposta, la esigeva e non si sarebbe accontentato solamente di una mezza verità. L'avrebbe voluta per intero, con tanto di spiegazione anche se questa significava fare del male a se stesso, essere respinto, scacciato, allontanato ancora di più.   
Era decisamente preparato a ciò. Sì, se quella persona che lo respingeva era Nezumi allora Shion era preparato a lottare con i pugni e con i denti per essere accettato.   
"Perché no?"  
A Nezumi parve di barcollare.  
No, non barcollò per davvero ma avrebbe voluto farlo: era l'ennesima domanda alla sua ennesima risposta.   
"Chiedere perché è l'unica cosa che sai fare? Conosci il significato di  _essere rifiutato?_ "  
"Sì che lo conosco ma vorrei davvero che tu e io fossimo più di quello che siamo."   
Shion non aveva distolto gli occhi dai suoi nemmeno per un attimo; era dannatamente sincero quanto  disarmante ed era questa sua peculiarità a renderlo così pericoloso.   
Era una persona minacciosa che nascondeva la sua vera natura sotto una patina fatta di gentilezza e buon cuore senza rispecchiare la sua vera essenza. Essa assomigliava all'intera città di No.6: perfetta se vista dall'esterno, corrotta se guardata dall'interno.  
Avrebbe ripetuto ancora una volta la sua solita risposta, anche a costo di sembrare ripetitivo; Shion se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione e avrebbe smesso di tartassarlo inondandolo di sentimenti che non poteva corrispondere.   
"Siamo estranei ed estranei dobbiamo rimanere."  
Parlò con voce normale per poi terminare in un sussurro.   
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe stato del tutto superfluo ripetere una cosa così tanto scontata; Shion non avrebbe gettato la spugna, non così facilmente almeno.   
"Non hai capito cosa provo per te? Non posso essere tuo estraneo!" Shion divincolò le braccia, sembrava volesse dare più enfasi alle sue parole come se non lo fossero già abbastanza di suo.   
"Proveresti amore? Verso qualcuno come me?"   
Nezumi avanzò di un passo verso il letto nel quale Shion era ancora mezzo sdraiato. Abbassò la voce rendendola più cupa e minacciosa. Non lo fece apposta, gli venne naturale.   
Era abituato a usare la propria voce per confondere, dare ordini o stordire il proprio avversario. La sua lingua tagliente sapeva diventare affilata e mortale quanto un coltello in certi casi e tanto bastava per cavarsi dalle situazioni d'impiccio.   
Ma se la persona che doveva resistere a tutto questo era Shion, allora le carte in tavola cambiavano radicalmente.   
"Ti è così difficile crederlo? Perché è ciò che sento veramente."  
Doveva zittirlo. Shion andava zittito subito, in un modo o nell'altro.   
"Stai giocando con il fuoco..."   
Ma come? Avrebbe ribattuto sempre a tono, trovando il buono in qualsiasi cosa.  
"Non sarebbe male scottarsi per questo..."   
Lo sapeva. Lo immaginava, dentro di sé quella risposta era già nata.   
Così tipica da Shion, così ingenua nella sua ignoranza, era consapevole almeno a cosa andava incontro?   
"E non ti importa di farti male? Di soffrire?"   
A Nezumi importava parecchio. Lui che la sofferenza l'aveva già provata sulla sua pelle e non voleva ripeterla di nuovo doveva evitarla con tutti i mezzi possibili.  
"Potrebbe anche non accadere! Non essere così pessimista!"   
Ma con Shion queste possibilità erano nulle.  
Allora come impedirgli di parlare ancora se non sputando sentenze?   
"Impossibile! I legami fra persone portano inevitabilmente a soffrire e, più sono forti, più probabilità ci sono che questo accada. Ecco perché io non mi lego a nessuno e vivo solo per me stesso."  
Senza rendersene conto Nezumi strinse i pugni, affondò le unghie delle dita nella carne con forza. Aveva bisogno di avvertire qualcos'altro: qualcosa che fosse dolore fisico per distrarsi piuttosto che continuare a dare retta alle fandonie che Shion andava ciarlando.   
"I legami con altre persone portano a formare grandi amicizie, solidi rapporti di fiducia e famiglie. Il mondo non esisterebbe senza sentimenti come l'amore."   
Cosa aveva appena sentito? Queste erano soltanto idee utopistiche, quelle che solo a Shion potevano venire in mente: basta un nulla per rompere anche le più grandi amicizie e anche nelle più solide famiglie possono verificarsi i più terribili tradimenti.  
Le sue spalle iniziarono a tremare, prima piano poi sempre più velocemente. Le risate non smettevano di fuoriuscire dalla sua gola.   
Proprio a causa di quella sua risata strafottente Shion si alzò di scatto dal letto, finora l'aveva fronteggiato solo a parole ma ora l'avrebbe fatto anche con il proprio corpo. Si posizionò dritto davanti a lui, squadrandolo bene in viso.   
"Non ti avrei mai salvato la vita se avessi avuto in testa qualcosa come la sofferenza e invece l'ho fatto pur sapendo a quello che andavo in contro." Shion aveva alzato di un pelino la voce per farlo smettere di ridere e le risate difatti cessarono.  
Aveva appena toccato un tasto dolente, il tallone d'Achille che Nezumi aveva contratto verso Shion.  
"E il mio debito verso di te è infinito..." A verità andava risposta con la verità.  
"Vuoi davvero ripagare quel debito?" Domandò Shion continuando a guardarlo con occhi accesi di determinazione.   
"Fino a che sarò in vita sì." Rispose Nezumi sostenendo lo sguardo.  
"Allora accetta i miei sentimenti, prova a ricambiarli e il tuo debito sarà estinto." Shion parlò con naturalezza, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia da fare per porre fine alla questione.   
"Quello che mi chiedi è troppo. Non puoi impormi sentimenti che non posso accettare."   
Una via di fuga. Sì ciò di cui aveva bisogno ora Nezumi era una via di fuga, qualsiasi essa fosse.   
"Accetta il mio amore e giuro che lo farò a provare anche a te!" Avvertì Shion sbraitare qualcosa che però raggiunse le sue orecchie in modo molto ovattato. Quelle cose, quelle parole, erano tute prive di significato.   
"E dovrei crederci? Tu non sai cosa sia l'amore, nemmeno quello che stai provando a farmi capire è amore. Tu non sai niente."   
Nezumi alzò la voce senza rendersene conto, ancora non stava urlando ma poco ci mancava che arrivasse a farlo.  
"E tu pensi di sapere tutto? Lo so quello che sento e so che anche tu provi qualcosa, non può essere solo gratitudine. Non posso accettarlo!"   
Shion non poté sopportarlo: poteva ascoltare qualsiasi presa in giro ma non che i suoi sentimenti fossero sminuiti in modo così crudele.   
"E sentiamo: cosa proverei?" Nezumi intrecciò le braccia davanti al petto inclinando lo sguardo.  
"Di preciso non lo so. Ma anche tu mi avresti lasciato morire per la vespa parassita se avessi pensato che sono un peso. Invece non l'hai fatto e questo significa che provi qualche forma di interesse verso di me."   
Era la realtà, Shion ne era benissimo a conoscenza. Quella era la realtà.   
"Tendi a sopravvalutarti sempre troppo, eh?" Nezumi fece un passo avanti verso di lui minaccioso.  
"Spiegami perché non mi hai lasciato morire allora." L'istinto di Shion costringeva le sue gambe a tremare, tuttavia il suo orgoglio gli imponeva di fronteggiare Nezumi a testa alta senza muovere indietro di un passo.   
"Perché tu non l'hai fatto con me!" Nezumi aveva alzato la voce, stavolta non se ne era reso conto.    
"Avresti potuto finirla lì con la storia del debito eppure mi hai tenuto a vivere con te, mi hai procurato un lavoro e hai continuato a starmi accanto." Al contrario Shion contrattaccò pacato, come se stava per ricevere la vittoria in pugno. Nezumi che alzava la voce era uno spettacolo raro, lo faceva quando era insicuro di sé.  
"Solo perché non posso lasciarti a te stesso..." Rispose flebile Nezumi abbassando lo sguardo.  
"E prova a trovare un nome per questa sensazione..." Lo supplicò Shion afferrandogli un lembo del maglione.  
"Non lo so che nome dovrebbe avere ma in ogni caso non è amore." Nezumi afferrò violentemente le mani di Shion per allontanargliele.  
"Non lo sai anche te e fai a me la predica?" Si sentì rispondere, il tono di Shion divenne più furente.   
"Sono comunque più sincero di te..." Ammise l'altro.   
"Perché io non lo sono? Ho appena confessato di amarti..." Shion si batté il petto con la mano.  
"Anche io sono sincero con te e per me non è lo stesso."   
"Non vuoi neanche provarci?" Le labbra di Shion presero a tremare, anzi forse era il suo intero corpo a farlo.  
"Ci sono limiti che non possono essere oltrepassati e questo è uno di quelli. Una volta che lo fai tornare indietro è impossibile." Nezumi distolse lo sguardo da lui. Non sapeva se, esattamente, voleva convincere Shion o anche lui stesso.  
"Come possono non essere oltrepassati se io l'ho già fatto? Anche tu potresti e se davvero non provi niente per me sarebbe come se nulla fosse successo. Ti prego, Nezumi."   
Nezumi si portò una mano alla fronte. Non voleva affatto dire ciò che stava per rispondere, ma quella sera sembrava andare tutto storto: stava assecondando Shion in tutto, incapace di opporsi.   
"Mi pentirò di questo me lo sento..."   
Gli occhi di Shion brillarono; Nezumi non capì se per la sorpresa della sua risposta o se per averla avuta vinta, ma tornarono a essere più vivi che mai.  
"Questo significa che ci proviamo?"   
Nezumi girò di lato il viso portando una mano a tirarsi indietro la frangia dalla fronte.   
"Dammi solo un attimo, ok?"   
Shion annuì tornando a sedersi sul letto e osservando Nezumi che si dirigeva verso il piccolo bagno.   
Una volta entrato appoggiò le mani sul lavandino.   
 _'Stanno tremando...?'_  
Le sue dita fremevano.  __  
 _'Dannazione!'_  
Tornare indietro era davvero troppo tardi.   
Quando ritornò da Shion lo ritrovò nella stessa posizione di come l'aveva lasciato.   
Si chiese se si stesse rendendo almeno conto di cosa andavano a fare, magari dall'alto della sua stupidità neanche riusciva a comprenderlo.   
Sospirò per poi avvicinarsi a Shion che aveva innalzato una mano verso di lui.   
"Sei davvero... bellissimo..." Soffiò Shion estasiato.   
Nezumi si irrigidì.   
"Ti sbagli. Io non sono bellissimo..."   
"Sì, lo sei."   
Nezumi abbassò lo sguardo, il suo pensiero andò alla sua schiena.   
"C'è una cosa di me che non ti ho mai mostrato..."   
Tanto valeva ormai fargliela vedere subito; portò quindi le proprie dita alla base dell'orlo del maglione iniziando a sfilarlo ma, neanche a metà del gesto, Shion lo fermò con la voce.   
"Oh! Intendi la tua cicatrice? Me ne ero già accorto ma non l'ho mai guardata con cura."   
Nezumi arrestò le sue mani.   
Lui... sapeva?   
"Oh, Shion. Tu non avresti dovuto saperlo!" Pronunciò ad alta voce, un filo di tristezza celata in essa.  
"L'ho vista per la prima volta quattro anni fa, quando ti sei cambiato in camera mia, ricordi?"   
Nezumi abbassò lo sguardo. Effettivamente quella volta gli occhi da bambino di Shion si erano meravigliati nel vedere una ferita tanto estesa; per lui, invece, era diventata ormai parte della propria pelle e non ci trovava nulla di strano in essa.  
"Fammela vedere..." Chiese Shion interrompendo il suo flusso di ricordi e Nezumi lasciò scivolare il suo maglione a terra.  
Nascondendo l'esitazione si girò di schiena e quasi tremò appena avvertì la punta delle dita di Shion sfiorare la pelle lesa dall'ustione.  
"È  più orribile di ciò che ricordavo..."   
Nezumi tacque. Ascoltò solo il leggero tocco delle dita di Shion che tastavano la superficie grezza della sua pelle rovinata.   
"Non ti fa male?" Osò chiedere Shion.   
"Ogni tanto..." Rispose Nezumi in un sussurro.   
"È atroce..." Shion posò le proprie labbra su quella pelle martoriata per depositarvi un lieve bacio, cosa che portò Nezumi a scrollare le spalle.   
"Non ci faccio caso e non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu."   
"Come potrei..?"   
"Lascia perdere ho detto!" Nezumi si girò afferrando entrambi i polsi di Shion, il quale sgranò gli occhi.   
"Allora..." Nezumi si ritrovò ad abbassare la voce più calmo. "Vuoi farlo oppure no?"   
Shion annuì chiudendo le labbra e lasciandosi sdraiare di schiena sopra al letto.

 

C'erano suoni strani nell'aria  
Shion poteva avvertirli con le orecchie: erano suoni che non aveva mai sentito prima.   
Forse era dovuto ai respiri troppo pesanti di entrambi o forse erano i sensi di Shion che, troppo annebbiati dal momento, non riuscivano a cogliere bene la realtà.   
Non era facile distinguerla da tutto il resto quando le meravigliose labbra di Nezumi si dilettavano a giocare con ogni centimetro della sua pelle.   
Perciò necessitava di poterla toccare con il proprio tatto, per distinguerla dal sogno almeno.  
Alzò le mani e circondò il collo di Nezumi, intrecciandole dietro la sua nuca per poi lasciarle scivolare libere sulla schiena.   
Nezumi stava succhiando la pelle del suo collo, precisamente quella segnata dalla cicatrice e la sensazione che gli lasciava addosso era così piacevole da farlo sospirare e gemere.   
A Nezumi venne troppo naturale staccare un attimo la sua concentrazione dalla gola di Shion per poterlo guardare in volto.   
"Tutto bene? La tua pelle oltre che rossa sta diventando verde e blu."   
Shion strabuzzò gli occhi. Sperò davvero di aver udito male quelle parole.   
"Stai zitto! Ma che dici?"   
La risposta gli venne automatica e solo perché oramai era troppo abituato a controbattere alle battutine di Nezumi, in realtà non ci prestò poi particolare attenzione: il suo corpo ascoltava solo le sensazioni che l'altro gli faceva provare.  
Ma Nezumi non lo calcolò nemmeno e questo provocò la reazione di Shion che, afferrandolo per i fianchi, ribaltò la sua posizione di sottomesso.   
Un lamento improvviso sfuggì dalle labbra di Nezumi che, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, restò in attesa di spiegazioni.   
"Non è giusto che solo io riceva attenzioni." Mormorò Shion dolcemente, portando una mano fra i capelli neri di Nezumi.   
"Ma sono le attenzioni che volevi, no?" Rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia e assumendo una voce dura e burbera, non tanto per essere stato interrotto ma per il momento assurdo che stava vivendo.   
"Le sto ricevendo infatti, ma le voglio anche dare..."  
Naturalmente Shion era troppo preda di quella situazione così nuova per potersi anche accorgere dei turbamenti che tempestavano il ragazzo sotto di sé; mosse appena le mani sfiorando con le dita la fronte di Nezumi e le ciocche della frangia che la ricoprivano.   
Toccò poi a quelle di Nezumi restituire le attenzioni afferrando il colletto della camicia di Shion per mettere in mostra ancora più pelle.   
"Allora lasciami fare..."   
Shion acconsentì e impacciatamente chiuse gli occhi mentre lasciava che i gesti abili di Nezumi lo denudassero dalla propria camicia slacciando i bottoni.   
La percezione di andare a fuoco tornò rifarsi più vivida che mai non appena apprese che le labbra di Nezumi erano tornate ad esplorarlo. Nemmeno capì di essere tornato con la schiena sul materasso e di avere di nuovo il corpo di Nezumi che lo sovrastava.   
"Nezumi..." Ansimò. "Come sto andando?"  
Soltanto Shion avrebbe potuto fare una domanda così sciocca nel bel mezzo di un momento così delicato, Nezumi lo conosceva bene.   
Reprimendo le sue emozioni modulò la voce per ottenere una risposta delicata come miele.  
"Lasciati andare a me..."   
Shion avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin da subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava: quella non era una risposta tipica da Nezumi.   
"Come mai sei diventato così impulsivo tutto ad un tratto? Fino a poco fa non sembrava..." Boccheggiò.   
"È la tua prima volta, sto cercando di trattarti bene."   
Shion lo afferrò lievemente per le spalle.   
"Non è forse anche la tua prima volta?"   
"Sì..."   
Le labbra di Shion si inarcarono: un po' per sfida, un po' per la felicità.  
"Quindi sei inesperto tanto quanto me." Spostò le mani dalle spalle alle guance di Nezumi ma quest'ultimo fu molto più veloce: le afferrò e le riportò sul materasso, ai lati del viso di Shion, dove dovevano restare.   
"È una sfida? La perderesti in partenza."  
"Non è una sfida!" Gridò Shion in risposta strattonandosi. Si ritrovò ammutolito dal palmo della mano di Nezumi che premeva sulla sua bocca per farlo tacere.   
"Sono lo stesso più esperto di te."   
Con i denti Shion morse la mano di Nezumi per liberarsi dalla stretta.   
"Dimostramelo." Ordinò furbo e con malizia.   
Se era davvero una sfida allora Nezumi non se la sarebbe lasciata sfuggire per nulla al mondo, soprattutto se era Shion a lanciarla.   
Abbassò il capo sulla camicia mezza aperta di Shion per poi giocare con il suo ombelico: infilò la lingua in quella piccola apertura beandosi di come Shion tremò al contatto.  
Nemmeno si curò di quando lo sentì stringere ciocche dei suoi capelli per sfogarsi.   
Oramai ne aveva abbastanza di dover sopportare quel dolore, afferrò i pantaloni di Shion e li abbassò con forza lasciandolo solo con i boxer indosso.   
La sorpresa del gesto fu tale da lasciare Shion senza fiato.   
Successivamente mosse le mani fino all'elastico di questi, solo all'ultimo ricordò di alzare gli occhi verso Shion. Era pur sempre la sua prima volta: aveva bisogno di un consenso.   
Shion ricambiò l'occhiata con uno sguardo languido.   
"Fai tutto quel che vuoi..." Pigolò con voce sottile.   
Le dita si mossero meccanicamente, poco dopo persino i boxer scivolarono giù dalle gambe.    
"Già pronto in attesa, proprio come mi aspettavo..." Commentò sarcastico.   
"Non prendermi in giro! Anche te sarai nelle mie stesse condizioni!" Azzardò a rispondere Shion.   
"Perché non verifichi tu stesso?" Sempre che ne sarebbe stato capace, la sfida era ancora in atto.   
Shion spostò le braccia e sfilò i consumati pantaloni di Nezumi con un coraggio che non pensava di possedere.   
Doveva essere pizzicato più spesso, pensò.  
"Te lo dicevo io che eri messo come me." Constatò osservando il rigonfiamento che poteva intravedere sotto il tessuto.   
"Come te non credo. Piuttosto credo di essere più dotato."   
Se Shion voleva giocare con il fuoco Nezumi non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro; mosse quindi il bacino in direzione dell'altro strusciandolo appena.   
Shion sussultò.   
"Non dire scemenze!" Di rimando adeguò i movimenti del suo a quello dell'altro per poi finire ad afferrare le braccia di Nezumi.  
"Sul serio, la tua amichetta ne resterebbe delusa..." Lo canzonò Nezumi deridendolo.   
"Non devo soddisfare Safu..." Ansimò. "Ma te..."  
Nezumi arrestò i suoi movimenti.  
"Io ti piaccio più di Safu?"   
"Non è minimamente paragonabile quello che provo per te con ciò che provo per Safu..." Rispose Shion alzandosi sui gomiti per lasciargli un bacio sul cuore.   
Era peggio di quanto pensava, sì le cose si stavano mettendo davvero in modo terribile.   
Doveva fermarsi eppure...   
Non voleva?   
Davvero?   
Ah, già. Era proprio come aveva detto: ci sono limiti che non vanno superati perché una volta fatto tornare indietro risulta impossibile.   
Questo era uno di quei limiti... e pulsava, pulsava tremendamente.  
"Quindi vuoi portare a termine ciò che hai voluto iniziare?"   
"Sì." Soffiò Shion.  
Se indietreggiare non era ammesso allora doveva per forza accelerare il passo.   
Afferrò il sesso di Shion stringendolo con forza.   
Shion tremò leggermente, a stento teneva gli occhi aperti.   
"Non trattenerti, puoi fare ciò che vuoi..."   
Nezumi prese a pomparlo, ad ogni movimento della mano Shion rabbrividiva e lamentava sempre più, anzi era così imbarazzato da come il suo corpo stava rispondendo che, senza accorgersene, portò le mani al viso per nasconderlo.   
"Non ci provare, non ci provare nemmeno a coprirti il volto..."   
Con le sole orecchie udì la voce rabbiosa di Nezumi. Una voce che non ammetteva repliche.   
"Mi vergogno delle mie reazioni da ragazzino..." Confessò scoprendo appena gli occhi.   
Le dita di Nezumi gli vennero incontro aiutandolo ad allontanare le proprie mani dagli occhi.  
"Provo vergogna anche io, cosa credi?"   
Non capì se lo disse per conforto o cosa ma era pur sempre la verità.   
"Ma tu non lo dimostri..." Lamentò Shion intrecciando le sue dita fra quelle di Nezumi.   
Nezumi si chinò fino a sfiorare la fronte di Shion con le labbra.   
"Se lo facessi getterei ulteriore imbarazzo su di te e non mi pare il caso." Aveva un tono di voce canzonatorio, come se lo deridesse dal profondo ma era anche dolce e preoccupato.   
Insomma per Shion era incomprensibile da comprendere.   
Poté soltanto portare la propria mano al fondoschiena di lui e ribattere.   
"Ma io non voglio che ti trattieni per fare un favore a me..."   
A quelle parole si sentì premere ancora più contro il letto: Nezumi non lo stava più soltanto sovrastando con il proprio corpo, lo stava schiacciando.   
"Sto cercando di metterti a tuo agio. Quale è il problema?"   
Riuscì a balbettare solo delle patetiche scuse.  
"Ecco, bravo. Continua a essere così ubbidiente." Con la lingua Nezumi scivolò in fondo, fino a prendergli il sesso in bocca.   
Shion spalancò gli occhi e afferrò i suoi capelli: aveva bisogno di un appiglio e di qualcosa da stringere se voleva sopportare quella 'piacevole' tortura.   
Soprattutto perché ormai Nezumi non gli lasciava più tregua: lo leccava e lo succhiava e tratti lo mordeva leggermente, facendolo impazzire.   
"Se continui così finirà che io..." Urlò per poi mordersi il labbro.  
"Dovrai trattenerti allora..." Una mano si aggiunse in aiuto alla bocca.  
"Impossibile, è tutto nuovo per me..." In risposta Shion sollevò i propri fianchi.   
"Direi che stai andando bene..." Cercò di tranquillizzarlo Nezumi.   
"Sicuro di essere inesperto? Non sembra proprio..." Gemette più forte Shion.   
"Che ci vuoi fare? Il mio è talento naturale." Lo prese in giro come era solito fare.  
"Meglio per me allora." Contrattaccò Shion stuzzicato da quella risposta.   
"Oh, pregherai affinché io non smetta..."   
Darla vinta a Shion? Non sia mai. Non era parte del suo rapporto con lui.   
"E tu pregherai affinché io te lo chieda..."   
Come per Shion non poteva esistere il lasciarsi prendere in giro da parte di Nezumi.   
"Davvero, è questo lato di te che a volte mi spaventa!" Ridacchiò Nezumi a quelle parole, sapeva che Shion le aveva pronunciate solo per non lasciarlo vincere ancora.   
"Aspetta! Ma non devi fare tutto te! E poi sto per..."   
"Venire?" Completò la frase.   
Shion annuì appena e nella sua semplicità fu così adorabile tanto da andarlo a solleticare ancora più con la mano.  
La reazione fu prevedibile: Shion venne e lo fece con un verso roco e imbarazzato, sporcando Nezumi, la propria pelle e le lenzuola ormai sfatte.   
Sì, il cancello dei limiti era stato varcato e chiuderlo di nuovo era infattibile.

 


End file.
